


One of Those Things Everybody Whispers About

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a response to this kinkmeme prompt  http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=6871019#cmt6871019  A summary of that prompt is that the whole Alpha/Omega thing is rare enough that a lot of people don't know about it, including one Will Graham (My spin on it is that people who have heard about it tend to think it's either extinct or a myth).    However, Hannibal knows he's an Alpha and does a slow campaign to get Will into bed w/o ever telling Will he's an Omega, which causes a freakout.   Please read the prompt for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Things Everybody Whispers About

“You’re fucking with me,” said Beverly as she had lunch with the two other members of the forensics team. Today, they went down to the food trucks that parked nearby and got some sisig tacos and lumpia before chilling on some nearby benches.

“I swear on my mother’s grave,” said Jimmy 

“She’s not dead,” said Beverly.

“She’s bought one just in case. Got it all planned out,” he said. “She even bought the pink marble headstone with only the ending date needing to be engraved.”

“We’re getting way off track,” said Brian. “Hannibal’s an Alpha.”

“I thought the whole Alpha and Omega thing was an urban legend.”

“It’s real. Super duper rare but real.”

“How can you tell?” said Beverly. 

“He’s got those broad shoulders and moves like a cat. He‘s basically a carnivore. I’ve seen him with just one sniff, guess other people’s cologne. Jack said that he took one sniff and knew what perfume Bella wore and she‘s never told him the name.”

Beverly gave him the side eye. “That’s pretty weak sauce as proof.”

“His father was a count. European royalty often had Alphas in their families,” said Brian.

“What next? Bigfoot? Unicorns?”

***

Hannibal was someone who would describe himself as a fairly upbeat and cheerful person. He was also in fine shape as a result of good food and a workout regime that used every muscle group in his body. But even more than usual, he felt himself feeling energized and his already keen senses sharpened. Hunting had never been easier. And he had a suspicion why it was so.

His father had told him when he was very young about what was going to happen to him. He would become stronger and faster than the rest, have a keen sense of taste and smell, and if he found an Omega that he was compatible with, he would feel something he had never felt before. He had asked what an Omega was and his father had told him that Omegas were the rare but perfect counterpart of an Alpha. They were the only ones that could take an Alpha’s knot and had a special smell that only Alphas like them could perceive, a delightful wild and sweet perfume.

He could count on one hand the number of Omegas he had ever met and two of them were his mother and sister. And now he had met a very rare variation of an already meager number, a male Omega. The second he had met Will Graham in Jack‘s office, he had breathed in the scent that made him rock back on his heels from surprise. Unfortunately, Will had been prickly at the beginning so it had been hard to get another solid sniff. And Will seemed strangely unaware or indifferent to his Omega status. 

Hannibal remembered a dish his father would often cook his mother. His father had told him that in ancient times, protein was a luxury and only an Alpha who could provide meat on a consistent basis would be considered seriously by any self-respecting Omega. He mixed ground meat with minced porcini mushrooms, herbs, a few tablespoons of pate for depth, and a little sea salt before stuffing the mixture into sausage casings. After grilling the sausage, he sliced it up and mixed it with fresh eggs to make a protein scramble. After quickly putting it in Tupperware, he had driven to Will’s house. 

It has taken some gentle verbal nudging to get Will to let him inside his house. However, his little gift was tasted and appreciated and he could smell more of Will’s scent, partially spoiled with bad cologne. Most importantly, he could tell that his scent was affecting Will, making him less surly and more relaxed around him. 

He noticed that Will was lovely, a major marker of Omega status, but still strong. Omega status didn’t affect intelligence but they tended to be more introverted overall with Will being more introverted than usual due to Will‘s unusual gifts. It was good fortune that he had met Will in a way that pretty much mandated at least weekly visits because there was almost no other way that he could have gotten to see him socially.

He also had to be careful. It wouldn’t do if anybody noticed what was going on until he got what he wanted. 

***

“Dr. Lecter?” said Will as he sat in the chair opposite Hannibal’s in the doctor’s office.

“Yes, Will.” It had been a few months since they first met and things had been going swimmingly well. Will had accepted many tokens of courtship from him under the guise of friendship. There hadn’t been anything physical as of yet but he could tell his strategy was bearing delicious fruit. Will’s Omega system had been dormant for what appeared to be decades so it took a great deal of time and effort to reboot it. However, his scent had grown stronger and Will had become more responsive to his presence. 

“Most of my life, I’ve been a loner. I haven’t been one to acquire many friends.” Will hesitated.

“Please go on. Have things changed?”

“Lately, I’ve been thinking about having a family.”

Hannibal allowed himself a micro-smile. “What kind of family do you envision?” That Will’s desire for a family had become much stronger since they first met made Hannibal terribly excited though he dare not show it.

“I don’t really have an image in mind and I don’t really care if the baby is a boy or girl but I think I could be a good father.”

“I think so as well.”

“You do? You don’t think that I’m too unstable to . . .”

“No, I think you’ll be wonderful at parenting.”

Will ducked his head and smiled. “I don’t want to do it alone, though.” 

“Is there anybody you have in mind?”

“Not at the moment.” 

“How’s your sleep?”

Will sighed. “Not so hot . . .”

“A little melatonin could help,” said Hannibal. “I’ve also a dinner designed to make you nod off.”

“You shouldn’t . . .”

“I’ve already bought and prepared everything. Please. It‘ll all go to waste otherwise.”

“You make it sound like I’ll end up sleeping right after dinner.”

“You did say you had to go tomorrow with Jack to a crime scene. You should be as refreshed as possible. I‘ll drive you there.”

***  
“You look alive and awake,” said Jack to Will as he got out of Hannibal’s car. 

“Dr. Lecter gave me something that helped me sleep.” Not only had he had a good night’s sleep but he had slept the entire way to the crime scene while Hannibal drove. 

“Just a little wine and melatonin,” said Hannibal, “And a white noise generator and proper bedding.” 

Jack shrugged. “Whatever works.”

“I agree completely,” said Hannibal. He usually disliked people who were imperceptive but he didn’t mind if Jack was utterly blind to what Hannibal was planning. He knew Jack would be narrowing his eyes if he knew how much joy Hannibal got out of smelling Will on the sheets of his guest bed while Will was showering or watching Will squeeze his wet hair dry with one of his towels from shampooing with Hannibal’s brand while wearing one of his bathrobes. 

Will walked towards the crime scene, only to be intercepted by Beverly. 

Hannibal watched them from a distance. Doing a lip reading, he saw her say, “So, doing it with the chauffeur yet?” He pressed his mouth into a thin line though he did enjoy the slight blush over Will’s face. It was a very charming look on him. However, he decided to walk towards them before Will’s face got any redder.

“Hello, Beverly,” said Hannibal. He noticed Will took Hannibal’s approach as an opportunity to escape. 

“Hi,” she said, looking a bit mischievous. “You’ve been doing wonders for Will.”

“I’d like to think that our time together has had therapeutic value with tangible results.”

“Mind if I ask a question?”

“It depends on the question.” 

“Have you ever met an Alpha?

Hannibal raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just a theory that Jimmy and Brian have.”

“Am I to assume there has been money wagered on it?”

“Yes.”

“I find that a bit vulgar.”

“Yeah . . . Well.” She shrugged. 

“I have met a very small number of Alphas.”

Her eyes widened. “So they actually exist?”

“Yes but I can’t tell you their names.”

“Medical confidentiality.”

“Something like that,” he said, his mouth twitching into something like a smile. “If you are asking if the mythology about them is true, I will say that certain parts are true. On average, they are larger, stronger and quite a bit more aggressive though they can tamp down their tendencies with a lot of behavior modification therapy. That said, they are not seven feet tall beast men who run around absconding with virgins.”

Beverly nearly choked with laughter. 

“I’m just informing you that there have been many things said about Alphas that are not true, at least not universally so. I hope that answers your question.”

“For now,” said Beverly. 

He watched as she walked over to the rest of the Science Team and started a heated discussion with them. He heard the name “Chilton” mentioned and briefly thought that he hoped that they didn’t think that man was an Alpha. 

***  
Will wondered how he ended up sitting on Hannibal’s lap after another dinner at his house. Hannibal had mentioned doing something that Will would find relaxing. Hannibal was sitting at the head of the table, his right hand massaging comforting circles on Will’s lower back. It just felt so soothing. “Dr. Lecter?”

“Yes, Will?” 

“Beverly asked me out yesterday.”

“Is that so?” Hannibal found this rather alarming. 

“She said she desperately needs a partner.”

“Oh?” He briefly stopped his massage.

“She needs someone to team up with against Brian and Jimmy for bowling night since she broke up with Todd from the Department of Justice. I told her I wasn‘t that good a bowler, though.”

Hannibal relaxed slightly and briefly riffled through the rolodex of his mind for a substitute to fob off on Beverly. “A good bowling partner for her would be Frederick Chilton.”

“Chilton?” said Will. 

“Yes. Don‘t worry about it.“ He knew he could pull a few strings to get Chilton to go along with his little scheme. Besides, Chilton’s social calendar was sadly lacking in appointments. Hannibal imagined Chilton struggling with a bowling ball and had to suppress a chuckle. If asked why he inflicted Chilton on them, he would innocently say that Chilton had mentioned he was good at the sport, which was plausible because he often claimed to be good at all sorts of things he wasn‘t. Hannibal went back to caressing Will’s back and enjoying the interplay of the combination of their pheromones. It was like one of the better drugs he enjoyed, giving him a toasty buzz, with none of the harsh side effects. He could see that Will wanted to protest so he took his other hand and began massaging the knee closest to him. 

“Hmm, OK,” sighed Will, who leaned his head against Hannibal’s shoulder and soon fell asleep.

Hannibal carried him in his arms as if he weighed nothing and took him to the guest bed. 

***  
Hannibal was examining some avocados at the local farmers' market when he heard, “Oh, Hannibal.”

Hannibal turned, saw who had called his name and smiled. “Mrs. Komeda. I didn‘t know you shopped here.”

“How are you, Hannibal?” she said, sounding worried.

“I couldn’t be better. Why?”

“I haven’t seen you at recent events. I was wondering if . . .”

“I assure you that I am well. How long have I . . .”

“Three months.”

Hearing that surprised him, especially since he hadn‘t missed being out in society all that time. He had been happily busy keeping an eye on Will and going on hunting expeditions for the right meal for him. “I have been busy with a project. I hope that it will come to fruition soon.”

“I’m still awaiting a dinner party.”

“I will work on that as soon as possible. Perhaps I can show you the result of my project at the party.”

“I would love that. I’ll be going to Europe next week. I shall get you those chocolates that you are so fond of.”

“Please do,” said Hannibal. 

***

“Dr. Lecter . . .” Will said as he walked into Hannibal’s house for Sunday brunch. It had become a ritual of sorts. 

Hannibal sighed. “You’ve dined with me, you’ve slept at my house, and I’ve even driven you to so many local crime scenes that the forensics team dub me your chauffeur. Please call me by my first name.”

“I’m sorry, Hannibal. I just got used to calling you by your title. Also, I didn’t think you wanted me to be too informal.”

“We are friends, the very antithesis of formality.”

“Are we friends? I mean, you make me all this food, make sure I sleep well, and take time off your practice to help with investigations . . . Are we just friends? Or are we . . .” Will began leaning forward, his lips slightly parted, the expression on his face a mixture of confusion and desire. 

Hannibal met Will halfway for their first kiss. Will had forgotten his cologne that day and it made the kiss that much sweeter. And as their tongues mingled, he could taste how saturated Will’s body was with Omega pheromones, ambrosia filling his mouth. If his desire for Will had been ardent before, they were now of a singular burning focus. “Bed, to bed,” groaned Hannibal, his cock already straining against his slacks.

They shed clothes along the way to Hannibal’s bedroom while simultaneously trying to keep kissing and touching each other. “We’re making such a mess,” said Will as Hannibal had him walk backwards toward their destination.

“Right now, I don’t particularly care,” said Hannibal before nuzzling his neck.

Once in Hannibal's bedroom, Will stood naked before his equally naked suitor, saying, “I’ve never been with a man before. I mean, I’ve heard and read and . . . Just not me personally.”

Hannibal reached out and held Will’s face between his hands, using his thumbs to caress his cheekbones. “Do not worry, I will be guiding you through this. It would be best if you got on your hands and knees on the bed.”

Will did so though he said, “I feel a little . . .”

“Exposed?”

“Yes.”

“I like what’s exposed.” Hannibal gave Will a cheeky smile and caressed Will’s back to relax away his nervousness. He reached between his ass cheeks, felt the warm smooth stickiness, rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. He was gratified that Will’s body had started producing the slick created by an Omega’s arousal. He tasted the clear sticky liquid. The flavor of the pheromones was even stronger than it was in Will’s saliva.

“What’s happening?” said Will. He felt confused at the feeling of something wet and thick inside of him. “Maybe I need to go to the bathroom.” 

“You’re producing your own lubrication.” Hannibal got up on the bed and put his hands on Will’s shoulders to keep him from jumping off the bed and panicking. 

“I don’t think that’s supposed to happen,” said Will.

“It’s very rare but it can. Listen to me and calm down.”

Will settled back down despite remaining doubts. He was about to say something but he was interrupted by Hannibal inserting his index and middle fingers inside of him and curling both fingers to stimulate his prostate. “Oh.”

“Doesn’t that feel better?” Hannibal said before dotting kisses down Will's spine. 

“Uh, huh.” He felt waves of pleasure from the inside and a burgeoning certainty that he could take whatever Hannibal could give him, wanted whatever he was given. 

Hannibal could feel how ready Will was for him. He watched as the head of his cock slid past the pucker and moaned as the rest of his cock eased its way inside. He didn’t just feel the beginning of ecstasy that came from coupling but a deep sense of triumph. After he put his hands on Will's hips and started thrusting into him, he briefly thought about the sex he had had in the past and knew that he could never go back to those pallid imitations. After coming once, he felt his knot start to swell and slipped it inside of Will before it fully inflated.

“Hannibal! Hannibal!”

“What, Will?”

“It feels like it's getting bigger. I mean, a lot bigger,” said Will, alarmed.

“Will, don’t move,” said Hannibal using his most authoritative tone. His knot had finally stopped inflating. “Does it hurt?” He didn’t want their first time to involve Will being injured. 

“No, not really. It’s just . . . I know it’s not supposed to do that, completely plug me up. What’s going on?”

Hannibal sighed. “Have you ever heard of Alphas and Omegas, Will?”

“Are you saying that you’re an Alpha?” said Will. 

“Yes, I am. And you’re an Omega. You really didn’t know you were one?”

“N-No . . . Nobody ever . . .”

“If you weren’t one, I wouldn’t have been able to form a knot and be able to fit inside of you so well.” When Alphas paired with Betas, the knots were either left hanging outside or left deflated because Betas had little interest in or capacity for the kind of bonding Alphas and Omegas had. 

Hannibal lowered himself unto Will’s back in an effort to comfort him, wrapped his arms around him and began massaging Will’s belly. “You’ve told me so often that you want a family and children. I can give you as many as you want. I can provide for them in a way your own father was unable to do for you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Will gasped as he felt Hannibal rock into him. He tried to hold on to his righteous anger but it was diluted into non-existence by the flood of intense euphoria that drowned his senses. 

“Would you have believed me if I had told you? Most people think Alphas and Omegas like us are fairy tales or the passenger pigeons. I did not keep this to myself to hurt you. I . . . I don’t want this to be our last night together. I want to be your Alpha, fill you with our children and build a nest together. I want to give you my all . . .” said Hannibal before groaning and coming inside Will, making Will come as well and begging for more. 

***

“You owe us money,” said Jimmy to Beverly while they were working on deciphering another corpse sculpture. This time, someone had taken the victim, stripped him naked and made it appear that his testicles were the size of peaches and his wang the size of a baseball bat and in an erect position. Between them, they wondered if the killer was making fun of the victim or had created a fertility statue. 

Beverly frowned. “Why?”

“Because it turns out that Hannibal is an Alpha, after all,” said Brian triumphantly.

“How do you know?”

“He knocked up Will Graham,” said Jimmy. “Will’s quitting profiling and taking leave to get ready for the blessed event.”

Beverly scowled. “Wait, I bet that they were doing way more than driving around together so I don‘t owe you jack!”

Brian and Jimmy groaned as they remembered that was true.

Beverly’s phone rang. “Hello?” She put her hand over her phone. “Guys, Chilton wants to know if we’re bowling again this Friday.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal doesn't lip read as far as I know but it seems like something he'd know how to do. 
> 
> In this verse canon, organs related to an Omega's functioning go dormant and even shrink/wither without stimulation. It takes constant exposure to an Alpha to stimulate it into functioning. 
> 
> If I had to put a number on this, I'd say that Alphas and Omegas in this verse are roughly between 1 in 100,000 and 1 in 1,000,000.


End file.
